Bite Me
by Fauxiie
Summary: One Shot: Vlad & Robin have a tiff and a sensitive subject arises. Eternity is a long time...


"Open your fucking eyes Robin!" Vlad screamed. "This is what I am!"

"_I know_" Robin whispered.

"No! I don't think you do" Vlad looked at Robin deeply. "I'm a Vampire-"

"Vlad" Robin spoke his name softly.

"-I'm dangerous, your not safe here with me" Vlad stated.

"And I suppose he is!?" Robin spat pointing over at Jonathon Van Helsing fast asleep on the floor.

"We've already been through this!" Vlad sighed. "He is here to stop me if I…you know"

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that" Robin grunted.

"What?" Vlad asked startled.

"You an' him don't deny it Vlad, a Vampire and a Slayer how poetic" Robin shouted.

Vlad raised his eyebrows in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"I do not like Jonathon!" Vlad said slowly making sure Robin understood.

"Well I never thought you were one to go after 'Daddies' eh?" Robin snarled.

Vlad grimaced. "Robin you know that I…" He stopped unable to bring himself to say the rest.

"Yeah of course" Robin muttered. "You just can't be a real Vampire and…" Robin displayed his neck to Vlad who became breathing rapidly. "…_bite me_"

Vlad licked his lips and tilted his head, Robins pulse was drawing him in as he crept closer and closer. Robin heart began to race as Vlad was a mere distance away from him. Robin reached out to Vlad and pulled him into his own embrace, Vlad didn't object resting his head on Robin neck, fangs out and eyes as red as blood itself. Robin wrapped his hands around Vlad's waist and pressed into Vlad. Vlad attention was completely focused on Robin's neck, he ran his tongue over the pulsating vain making Robin groan slightly.

"_Do it and I__'__ll be yours for eternity_" Robin breathed.

"Eternity's a long time" Vlad pondered. "One bite and you'll be binded to me and only to me never again to see your family"

"I don't care" Robin said running one of his hands through Vlad hair.

Vlad turned Robin to face him. He looked into his amazing dark eyes, as dark as the night with himself glistening in Robin's pupil. He then leaned in and captured Robin in a searing kiss. Robin responded almost immediately his eyes fluttering as Vlad forced his tongue inside. A gasp managed to escape Robin as Vlad took dominance claiming his mouth like a prize but pulling away before the applause to let Robin breathe.

Vlad slid slowly down onto his knees and began to unfasten Robin's trousers, Robin felt himself grow stiff.

"Vlad" He panted. "Please, don't"

Vlad looked up at Robin, fear washed all over his face.

"I thought you wanted me?" Vlad asked.

"I do but you don't have to prove it like this, I wanted our first time to be special" Robin replied.

Vlad let out a frustrated sigh.

Robin pulled him up and cupped his cheeks in his hands.

"I'm not ready" Robin said kissing Vlad slowly but passionately.

Vlad pulled away.

"But you're ready for me to bite you?" He asked.

Robin nodded, once more offering his neck to Vlad. Vlad kissed it softly before biting down, hard! Robin winced and let out a cry; Vlad grabbed his hand and squeezed trying to reassure him that the pain would go away. Vlad began to shiver as the taste of Robin was almost too much to bear but his sunk his fangs in deeper and engulfed the red mass for Robin. Robin eyes began to roll back and pleasure began to overtake the pain, he slipped into the point of ecstasy falling against Vlad and the darkness swarmed around him. Vlad took the final sips and then pulled away falling to the ground Robin in his arms, forever his.

Robin's eyes shifted open and the redness appeared gazing at Vlad, he then smiled running his tongue over his newly profound fangs.

"Vlad?" He called weakly.

"Yeah?" Vlad answered looking down at him.

"I'm a Vampire!" He laughed grabbing Vlad and pulling his into a quick heated kiss.

Jonathon woke up yawning as he hauled himself onto his feet. What he saw made him fill with fear. Robin had fangs! He let out a squeal causing Vlad and Robin to look at him.

Robin sat up.

Jonathon screamed and sprinted out of the room.

Robin shrugged before pushing Vlad to the ground and taking his rightful dominance.


End file.
